Sesshoumaru Whole and Shinning
by Catra T. L. Heaveno
Summary: Sesshoumaru comes face to face with his future self and with the feelings he has been running from, but what will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru do when they meet their future selves, and what do Kikyo and Kagome have to do with all this? Chapter 8 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru Whole and Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Catranel.

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru had chosen to take a break from the palace. Rin had wanted to come or for him to stay, but he needed some time away. The elders were nagging him about finding a mate once more. He had told them that he had chosen a mate and was waiting for him to come into adulthood. This quieted them, but what he had left out that his chose mate was Inuyasha, and that he was unsure his brother would share his feelings much less become his mate.

Sesshoumaru was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the figure approaching. At a distance one would think that it what Sesshoumaru's mother, but a closer look would tell you otherwise. Deep sky blue eyes, long milky white hair in two small braids at the front going back to join with to cat hair odango on either side at the top of the head the rest flowing down the back in waves to the back of the knees, close of all the color of a rainbow in spring, a sky blue upward facing crescent on the forehead and markings the same shape as Sesshoumaru's but sliver fading back into blue. This person was beautiful, but as this person appoches Sesshoumaru all that could be seen with in those eyes was pain and sorrow.

Sesshoumaru looks up in shock at not sensing the stranger's approach, and quickly stands, hand on hilt. "Who are you, and what do you want of this Sesshoumaru?" Catranel step forward unleashing a light whip from each hand; one tieing his hand to his back the other holding Sesshoumaru's body in place unharmed. Catranel moved forward speaking in a quiet pained voice. "This one has come to help you to be whole once more. This Catranel has come so that you would be whole and shining and not broken and in shadow any longer." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as the voice and face in front of him almost as if he knew them, and yet the only thing he was sure of was the fact that he was unable to move. Sesshoumaru speaks up. "Why are you doing this?"

Catranel looks into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "To prevent the Two of us from fighting and to make sure that I am heard." Catranel closes their eyes (AN/their meaning this person is both male and female.) nods as if deciding something and looks at the ground. "Alright, to tell you the truth; I am here to right a few wrongs that have been done to your brother and yourself."

Catranel pauses and before they can continue; they sense Inuyasha quickly approaching. Inuyasha leaps out of the trees, tetsaiga drawn. "Hey you, what are you doing to Sesshoumaru?" Catranel places their ki so that Sesshoumaru remains in place, and turns to the side missing the blow from tetsaiga, and in the process tetsaiga sticks into the ground. Catranel kicks the sword aside a gently stands on the both of Inuyasha's hands, and all before he could blink. Inuyasha has a look of confusion on his face. (An/ I think he would look a bit silly like that. Do not you?) Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha with hidden worry. "Otouto what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha looks at Sesshoumaru then at Catranel and his hands then glares back at Sesshoumaru. "I thought I was trying to help but you're being an ungrateful ass." Sesshoumaru glares back want Inuyasha leave unharmed. "Otouto, stay out of this you will only get yourself hurt."

Catranel growls low and take a deep breath. "That is enough. Neither of you have room to argue like children at the moment, nor at this moment do I not have time for this childishness." Catranel glares at the both of them and takes their small foot off of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha falls back on his butt even more confused. "Hey you with the odango. Who are you any way, and if you're strong enough to tie Sesshoumaru up like that, and just hand on my hands and my whole body can't move; why haven't you finished us out yet?" Sesshoumaru notices the broken look on Catranel's face as they look away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this does not concerns you." Catranel looks to the sky tear falling down their cheeks; unable to hold in the pain of the past anymore. "Oh, but it does Sesshoumaru." Catranel releases Sesshoumaru leaving him confused. "Catranel… Who are you?" Catranel looks at Sesshoumaru with a bitter sweet smile on their face looking into his eyes. "I am your future and hidden inner self …your whole self."

Sesshoumaru looks closer as if finally seeing a part of his self he had been missing was right in front of him and realizes as he looks deeper into those eyes so unlike his that as he looks within them he can see emotion that he had hidden from his self and a brokenness that he had denied. "But how?" Catranel turns away looking at the sky to will away the pain. "This soul was shattered born the birth of our brother, because you chose to hide from your heart and close yourself off from your emotion as well as the love you have for your soul mate. I am who can become if you open your heart once more and love freely again as you were meant to, and once you learn to truly love the one you were meant to." Catranel walks over to Inuyasha place a pinky under the beads of subjection, and pulling back gently; Inuyasha leans back instinctively. "And Inuyasha, I do not think you need these." With a flash of light the beads turn to dust and blow away in the wind. Sesshoumaru stands beside the shocked Inuyasha a frown on his face. "Catranel, will I see you again?" Catranel looks back over a shoulder a hopeful smile on their face. "Yes, one day you will look in the mirror and remember me." With that said Catranel disappears into the mists of time until they awaken once more, leave behind a hopeful Sesshoumaru and a very confused Inuyasha.

An/ I may write more if you guys like it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru Whole and Shinning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Catranel, Trowanel, Dual, Kenshiero, Kousheiro, and Ramzeti.

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru looks back in the direction Catranel had disappeared in. Inuyasha had left him saying he was going to visit Kagome's grave. It had been 80 years since she had died. Inuyasha was no longer in mourning, but he had not chosen another to mate. Sesshoumaru had not asked him why, but he knew how much he had loved the miko. Sesshoumaru hoped that Inuyasha would return his love, but he was for the first time in his life unsure of him self. Catranel appearance had been a shock to say the least, and what they had said was truly hitting hard. Sesshoumaru had ran from his feeling for so long that he split his soul, and from the pain and sorrow he had seen in their face; he had also hurt someone else. With that though in mind he followed the path his brother had taken in the hopes that he would still be at the grave.

Inuyasha sat to the side of Kagome's grave thinking of all that had happened in the past few hours. The beads were gone. The one thing he had left of her had turned to dust before his eyes. As long as he had those beads he had felt that he still had a little of her with him, but now that they were gone. He was feeling truly alone. Yes, he had the memories of 45 years of love a joy. It was during those first ten that he and Sesshoumaru had put aside their different and become more of a family, and it had been because she would not give up on seeing him at his happiest. Sesshoumaru and himself had grown very close and they were now closer than brothers. In 135 year he and Sesshoumaru had gone from trying to kill one another to be able to talk about anything and trust one another with their lives, and now the beads were gone all he could feel was the lack of her by his side. Tears stream down his face as Inuyasha remembers Kagome and his self rising Shippo tighter and of their life tighter.

Then he noticed an odd feeling off being watched and out of no where something long and sliver white pulls tetsaiga up into the tree. Inuyasha jump to his feet and in to the trees after the thief. "Hey, who ever you are you have some nerve stealing from some one in front of their wife's grave." His grief momentarily replaced with anger. All he could see was a red, green, navy blue robe and long sliver white hair and tail bouncing with the thief movements and they were fast and graceful too. Then he sees the person look back and see a cheek marked a mark like Sesshoumaru's but crimson in color and a bright jade green eye and a mouth that was smirking; which only severed to piss him off even more. "You know sending all that time sitting at her grave won't bring her back, baka?" The stranger turned and started jumping backwards through the trees and land in a clearing.

Inuyasha sizes the person up. "You know you really have…." Inuyasha shut his mouth in shock as this stranger pulls tetsaiga from it sheath and places a transformed tetsaiga against his neck. "Yes, I do, but it is time to let go. I know it hurts not having her near but…" The stranger steps back and sheaths tetsaiga seeing that they now had Inuyasha's full attention. "You have to let her soul rest were your soulmate can finally be whole." Inuyasha moves his mouth but the word are unwilling to come as he falls to his knees tear falling. The stranger kneels in front of him hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, you are not as alone and unloved as you think." Inuyasha looks up golden eye shinning with tears and speaks in a broken whisper. "How would you know? How do you even know me? I've never seem you before in my life."

The stranger laughs softly. "Know you Inuyasha. I'm always a few steps behind or in front of you. You may not see me, but I always see you." Inuyasha looks at the stranger glaring. "Just, who the hell are you; my shadow or something?" The stranger stand up glaring back just as fearlessly. "You could something like that. I am apart of you. My name's Trowanel. I'm your future self and I forgot what a brat I was when I was kid. I told Catranel that I would try and talk some sense into to you to make it easier on the both of us, but man have I got my work cut out for me." Inuyasha looked like he had swallowed a bug. (AN/ Sorry southern term meaning to be taken aback.) Inuyasha looked at the person in front of him closely for the first time and he could not believe he didn't notice that they were wearing his firerat robe. The pant were different they were navy blue and he was wearing a dark green obi. Inuyasha finally found his voice. "You… You… You're me, but you're a full youkai." Trowanel relaxes and smirks. "Yeah and I'm not telling you, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here, because if you don't Kagome's soul rest your soulmate won't be whole and you will be alone." Inuyasha took in what they were saying. "Why would it be any different from now? I am alone." Trowanel put their hands in their sleeves. "But that's what I'm try'n to tell you baka. You're not alone. Your soulmate is right under nose, and you can even see it because you won't let the other part of their soul rest and becomes whole. Man, I was a baka when I was young. Keh." Inuyasha was a little shocked. First that Catranel person now _his_ future self shows up what next, and they were telling him to let Kagome's soul rest so that she could become apart of his soulmate. "So, you're saying Kagome was only a small part of who my soulmate is and this if I don't let her soul rest; I'm gonna lose my soulmate." Trowanel take a deep breath closing their so they don't blow. (AN/ It would be a bit silly to yell at your self. Do you not think?) "Yeah, that's about it." Inuyasha gets up taking offered tetsaiga back. "It will take some time, but if that means I can be with my soulmate as a whole; I will just have to get through it. It's nice to know that I have someone and that Kagome is apart of that person. I mean if she loved me like that just being apart of that soul than being with the whole person is gonna great. So, who is it?" Trowanel's eye brow twitches starting to lose his temper. "I can't tell you that. You'll find out on you own. Look just go back to her grave and take it from there. You're not that much of a baka." And with that they left in the same way Catranel had. Inuyasha smiles as his future self disappears in front of his eye. He may not know all that the future holds for him and his brother, but he does know that some how both of let will find happiness for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru Whole and Shinning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Catranel, Trowanel, Dual, Kenshiero, Kousheiro and Ramzeti.

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru sat waiting for Inuyasha beside Kagome's grave. He had a feeling that his little brother would be back. Inuyasha normally took at least two hours out of every week to spend here, but even though his sent was flesh it was not very strong. Sesshoumaru thought back to when Kagome had been alive. At first he had given the young miko anything but a warm welcome into the family, but as years went by Kagome begin to bring out a side in Inuyasha that he had thought his brother had lost. In doing so she had earned his respect and he slowly became close to his brother and a bond grew between them; a bond that grew even deep after

Kagome had found a charm that made Rin his daughter by blood. Kagome had done so without Inuyasha consent and the power required had taken years out her life. Inuyasha had been angry, but understood loving her all the more for her giving nature. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that the miko looked to him as a brother, and he begin to think of her as a sister. His bond with Inuyasha grew in ways he had never thought possible. Kagome had shown Inuyasha the person that he had become, and Inuyasha forgive him for his foolishness. He and Inuyasha would train Shippo and Rin in sword play, and they would also have a friendly spar ever now and again.

The year had gone by and he and Inuyasha watched Kagome grow older and her life begin to fade. It had been herd on the both of them as well as Rin and Shippo. Kagome had been unable to bare children so they had none of their own. Kagome died while takes care of a mother that had just given birth that had made it even harder, but because of her love Inuyasha and himself had one another. It wasn't until 50 or so years after her death that Sesshoumaru noticed that he had felt more than just brotherly love for Inuyasha, but had just blew it off. He felt it would be hard to convey feelings that he did not fully understand yet, and he feared that they would be unrequited. Now 135 years after her death he feels almost as if he is asking her permission and for her help. "One-san, I know that he was your love, but I cannot be whole without him. He was but a youth when the two of you first feel in love, and now he is becoming an adult. He is beautiful if you can see him now I know that you will agree. Please, I do not wish to see him living a life half mourned half lived. I love him, with all that I am. Kagome, One-san, you thought me that to love and to care for others is not a weakness but a strength. Loving Inuyasha has made me stronger, but I feel weakened. I do not know if he will be able to love me back." Sesshoumaru sees a pale hand wipe his cheek. Catranel kneels in front of him. "Of course he will love you. The hardest part was facing your feelings. The hardest part for him will be letting that part of us go."

Sesshoumaru quickly got over the shock of seeing a now smiling Catranel. "What do you mean; letting that part of _us _go?" Catranel help Sesshoumaru to his feet. "Kagome, or firstly Kikyo had been the part of your soul that you had pushed out of our life. Now that you are opening your heart once more we can be whole, but Inuyasha must let go of Kagome's death first." Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "Kikyo was the part of myself that I rejected?" Catranel nods. "So Inuyasha has loved this Sesshoumaru without either us knowing." Catranel laughs. "Indeed he has. It will only be a matter of time and patience now." Sesshoumaru was very overwhelmed. Catranel places a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder look into the forest.

"I must leave you until need reminding of you really are once more, but I leave you with these words, follow you heart for only love can live there now, and love with all that you are. Wait and watch the time will come for you to tell him." Sesshoumaru watches them walk to the edge of the forest and notices someone standing just out of his view giving Catranel their hand and with that Catranel was gone once more. Sesshoumaru stood there think of all the things that Catranel had told him and smiles and slowly begins to laugh. "Thank you Kagome. You have always known just what I needed to hear." He smiles tears falling down his face as he gives in and allows himself to feel once more, and whispers. "I have been a fool…" He stops short feeling Inuyasha approach. Inuyasha looks strangely at his brother placing a hand on his back. "A fool about what Aniki?" Sesshoumaru begins to cry harder. "Sess, what's wrong." Sesshoumaru speaks in a broken whisper. "Can you forgive me for being a fool for so long Otouto?"

Inuyasha is confused by his brother's words. "What do you mean? I forgave you a long time ago?" Inuyasha kneels in front of his brother lifting his chin. "Sess, that's in the past. You're my brother and my best friend." Sesshoumaru begins to cry harder feeling hopeless. "That is not it Otouto. I broke away from my own heart just so that I could hate you." Inuyasha glares at Sesshoumaru standing up. "What? What do you mean? Is that what Catranel meant?" Sesshoumaru sobs at the anger in his voice. ", I plead for your forgiveness. I am the one who has shamed our honored father." Inuyasha glare melts away seeing Sesshoumaru as only Kagome had seen him those years ago when she had give part of her life so that Rin would live a long life with a father who loved her. Inuyasha shakes his head kneeling and pulling Sesshoumaru into his arms. "I'm sorry to Aniki. Don't beg. I will always forgive you. We're not silly pups anymore? I need my Oni-sama, without you I will really be alone." In saying this something clicks in his mind. Trowanel had said something like that to him. "Sesshou, I do want to be alone anymore. I want to take you up on the offer of living at the Palace if the offer still stands." Sesshoumaru's tears begin to slow at his brother word as he thought that maybe things were not so hopeless. "Of course Otouto. I am very happy to hear it. As I am sure that Rin will be." Pulling back to look at Inuyasha he notices him looking him strangely.

"Otouto?" Inuyasha quirks an eye brow. "Um Aniki, your eyes are blue and your crescent mark has turned blue and is facing up. You almost look Catranel. Shit your becoming Catranel." Sesshoumaru pulls his tenseiga out just enough to see his reflection. "I am. I am becoming whole." Sesshoumaru smiles looking down thoughtful for a moment a stands. "You know Otouto. I think thing are change to change a little now." Inuyasha tills his head still looking at his brother trying to figure out when it happened and how. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wonder how it happened." Sesshoumaru's eye brow begins to twitch. "Stop looking at this Sesshoumaru as if he were some oddity." Inuyasha blushes and stops smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Aniki. I think I like it, but it will take some getting used to." Sesshoumaru takes a deep breath. "I shall go back to the palace and ready everything. I will come for Shippo and yourself tomorrow." Inuyasha frowns a bit. "Alright, the sooner the better. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sesshoumaru begins to form his cloud. "Until then Otouto."

An/ Thank you to all that have reviewed. More to come soon I will be working on the next chapter stortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru Whole and Shinning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Catranel, Trowanel, Dual, Kenshiero, Kousheiro and Ramzeti.

Chapter 4

Inuyasha has been taking his time saying good bye to Kagome, and for some reason he felt a weight left off his shoulders as he walks away from her grave. It was almost as if Kagome was telling him it was time to let go of her death and was giving him her blessing to move on. Which she must have, or he would feel like he was betraying her. He still felt a little unsure of himself though. As he walks back to the village he smiles and says hello to the villagers and tells them about the move to the western palace and that they are welcome to move to the village that is near the palace if they want, and everyone would gather at sunset to talk about the details.

Many of them start to prepare right away having known Inuyasha all their lives as they already saw him as them their caring lord that had protected their parents before them. Some told him they would need to think about it seeing as they farmed the area, and those who could not he told them not to worry because Kouga and his pack would take his place as the village's protectors. He had sent word to Kouga and already knew what the reply would be. He and Kouga had been talking about him moving the pack closer to the village for years, but Kouga had away decided not to because he did not want to displace any of the villagers, but that was the only thing stopping him. Kouga and Inuyasha had long since become friends.

Inuyasha walks up to the shrine and enters the shrine house only to find scrolls, book, and kitsune charms everywhere. Inuyasha sweat drops as he looks around and sees Shippo in the middle of it on his belly reading. "Hey Shippo, when you study do you really need to make the place look like it's been ransacks by bookworms?" Shippo smiles sheepishly and rolls his eyes at his father. "Ha Ha very funny Tou-chan." Inuyasha ruffles his son's hair on his way by to sit at the low table in the back corner as Shippo picks up his scrolls and what not. "So, how did your visit with Ka-chan go?"

Smiling at how they had been and how his father never stopped loving her. Inuyasha blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Well, weird to tell you the truth. First before I can even get to you Ka-chan's grave. I come across your uncle tied up by his future self, then we get lectured by them, then this Catranel now only takes the beads out but turns them into dust right then and there and only using a pinky. Then they walk away into some weird mist. Then when I get to her grave I'm not their 30 minutes at this weirdo that turns out to be my future self jumps out a tree, run off with tetsaiga and I catch up with them they turn and pull out tetsaiga and put it to my neck…" A wide eye slightly confused Shippo holds his hand up.

"Hold on Tou-chan. Not only did you meet yours and uncle's future selves, but they are andargenistic and in the future uncle will have miko powers. That is a little weird. Sorry, go on. We haven't had anything like this happen in years." Inuyasha shakes his head. "Well they put tetsaiga to my neck. After I calm down he puts it away and gives it bath, then I get a another lecture from my future self about how in need to move on with my life and let go of Kagome's death and Blah, and they keep telling me to stop being a brat and a baka." Shippo sighs. "Sheesh if my future self came to give me helps. I would have listened." Inuyasha takes a sip of the tea Shippo had sat on the table. "I did. I just don't feel like talking about the rest alright, runt." Shippo finishes neatening up. "Alright there something you're not telling me Tou-chan. What is it?" Inuyasha smirks. "Okay, you're right, but you're not getting it out of me until I'm go and ready. Oh and Shippo, your uncle is coming to get us and our stuff tomorrow. We're moving to the western palace." Shippo gets a huge smile on his face. "What? Alright!" (AN/ Shippo and Rin are around 13 in demon years.) Inuyasha is relieved at this. "At sunset the whole village will be up here to talk about who's coming with us, and who will be staying here with Kouga's pack." After every talk about the move everyone went home to prepare either for the move or for the welcoming of Kouga and his pack. Inuyasha and Shippo went back to the shrine and ate their dinner that Shippo had made. They got everything ready and went to sleep. They would have a long day tomorrow.

That night Inuyasha had a very odd dream. Inuyasha was standing on the edge part of his forest that was a few miles away from the palace looking at a lake with a waterfall flowing into it, and was surprised by what he saw. Catranel was sitting by the lake the moon's light shinning off their skin and hair. Inuyasha thought to himself.\\ Catranel looks younger somehow.//

Inuyasha's ears then pick up Catranel's voice on the wind. "You loved Kikyo and Kagome who were only small parts of me, and yet you say you could not love me now. Why my Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's heart feels pulled when he smells tears. He sees his future self come out of the edge of the forest close to the lake. "Aniki, I do understand but I just don't know how to feel. You're a different person now. I'm happy you are become whole, but I just can't love you like that. Even if I loved you then. You're not the same. I can't be you mate." Catranel begins to cry harder, and Inuyasha remembers Sesshoumaru crying in his arm. Inuyasha is confused by his future self actions.\\How could I be so cold he's my brother. I should at least help him through this not hurt him like that. //

Inuyasha looks at them as time seems to slow and a wolf youkai with a long black braid that comes to the middle of their calf, a single odango on the top of the back of the head, bright orchid colored eyes and pale creamy skin walks in front of him. Inuyasha reaches for tetsaiga, but sees he is in his sleeping close. Inuyasha looks at the smirking ookami. "This is a dream isn't it, and who the hell are you?" The ookami smiles widely. "Yeah, this is a dream and it's a warning. As for your question I am Dual. I am Sesshoumaru's half cousin on his mother's side. I'm also a protector of the dream realm, and you don't need to be a jerk by the way. I am only here because Catranel and Trowanel ask me to help, so that they could fix their mistakes sooner rather than later. You got all that?"

Inuyasha eyes were a little wide as he snaps he mouth shut. "Okay this is getting a little weird. I don't think I really get what all of this is about, and what they were talking about." Dual slaps their forehead and growls. "Man, do you really need someone to spell it out to you? Your soulmate is Catranel. Sesshoumaru becomes Catranel, and if either of you doesn't own up to your feelings the other. It will kill the other that is why the Catranel you meet looked that way. If you and Sesshou don't get it together the one that does open their heart is going too died of a broken heart, literally." Dual sighs calming down. "Now do you get it why they came back, and why you're having this dream?"

Inuyasha wakes to a worried looking Shippo shaking him gently. "Tou-chan wakes up what's wrong?" Inuyasha sees the worry in his kits eyes. "It was just a nightmare Shippo go lay back down. I'll be fine." Shippo sits next to his father's futon. "Just a dream huh. You were screaming in your sleep." Inuyasha sits up and looks at Shippo. "The dream was a warning but that's all you'll get; now go back to sleep. I go for a walk and clear my head. It's only an hour or so before dawn." Shippo pouts but knows not to push it, and goes back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru Whole and Shinning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Catarnel, Trowanel, Dual, Kenshiero, Kousheiro and Ramzeti.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha walks out of the house only to see two wolf youkai sleeping sitting up beside it. One of them was the ookami for his dream. Inuyasha glares leaning face to face. One of Dual's eyes opens slowly then the other. "I was starting to wonder when you would wake up and come out here kid." Inuyasha straightens his self looking at the odd youkai as they elbowed their companion in the ribs. "Oi Kenshiero, wake up." Inuyasha look at the other ookami who looks far to alert to have just woken up. "I was only relaxing Lord Inuyasha, I am sorry for my mate's rudeness. My cousin Kouga sends word that he will be here near dawn. I also think that if you and my mate need to continue you conversation for the dream realm now would be the best time."

Inuyasha was a bit surprised but not much at this. "Alright but you stay here and keep an eye on Shippo for me." Kenshiero nods. Dual and Inuyasha walk just out of ear shot of the village and stop. "So are you from the future too, or are you just a dream pest." Inuyasha looks a little annoyed when Dual begins to laugh. "No, I just connect with it when I need to." A sad look passes out Dual normally smiling face. "But I really hope you get it for the both of you guys' sakes." Inuyasha looks out into the forest. "Why this? Why now? I thought that Sess and I were finally happy. I mean we're a family now." Dual looks Inuyasha in the eye. "Is it really, or is it just what you're willing to settle for. Just think about it alright."

Inuyasha looks at Dual for once in a long time unsure of himself. "I think there something you're leaving out that I must be missing. There is? Isn't there?" Dual searches Inuyasha's eye and looks away sighing. "I meant what I said, but if you would rather have hold on to a few pieces of you soulmate that are gone for the moment and let the just of them fade away and died alone and broken from your rejection even when their soul is becoming whole that's your chose. The dream doesn't need to be the future. Weather it is or not is souly up to you." With that Dual left him to think about all that had been revealed to him. Inuyasha walks to Kagome's grave and in front of it. "After everything I guess I should have known huh Kagome. I guess that's why he never really tried to kill you in the old days, and I wonder if some how you knew and that's why you were always trying to get me to see the best in him, and see him for who he really is and not that cold mask he wears; so he doesn't get hurt. I love you Kagome, and if you and Aniki are one and the same then I guess I'll give it try. Deep down I have always loved him in some way even when we were at each other's throats. I guess loving Kikyo and you was just a way the learn to love more, and so I…"

Inuyasha sniffs fighting back tears. "Man I must be a blind fool for my future self and then some ookami to have to spell it out for me to get it…" Inuyasha stop's as he hears footsteps approaching and then feels arm embracing him from behind. "Please stop Otouto. You do not need to do that." Inuyasha turns looking into Sesshoumaru's now sky blue eyes. Inuyasha places his hand on Sesshoumaru's waste and swallows back more tears; seeing the deep pain there that had once been in Catranel's eyes now within his brother's. "Aniki, did you hear all that?" Inuyasha was worried that Sesshoumaru had miss understood. Sesshoumaru shakes his head. "No, only the pain and self loathing in your voice. There is no reason for it. This Sesshoumaru does not wish for you to hurt. I care for you my otouto. I need you by my side. I wish that you could understand but if you do not I will try and understand. My only wish is for you to be happy."

At that moment Inuyasha could see that Kikyo and Kagome really were a part of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha knows now that he can let go of their death, because they were right there with him. In seeing this Inuyasha starts to laugh. A pained look of rejection settles on Sesshoumaru's face. "Did this one say something wrong?" Inuyasha stop laughing and looks deep into Sesshoumaru's eye. "No, it's just that this is a lot to take in." Inuyasha searches Sesshoumaru's eye seeing pain, fear, uncertainty and love; a deep passionate love. Inuyasha pulls Sesshoumaru into a closer embrace knowing that they don't have become like what he saw in his dream. He knew now this is why his future self had came back, this time he wasn't going to be a fool. He was not going to hurt his soulmate this time. This time he was going to love them and never let go again. Inuyasha takes a deep breath, looking deep into Sesshoumaru's eye. "I think for once I do understand. I love you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's eyes widen tears freely falling as he holds Inuyasha tightly. "Otouto, please do not say this if you do not mean it." Inuyasha pulls back looking into his brother's eye. "I meant it, and you know me well enough to know that I don't play around like that, but if you need proof. I would be glad to give you some." Inuyasha slowly press his lips to Sesshoumaru feeling him relax into his arms and kiss him back lovingly; both holding on as if the other would disappear. Pulling back slightly Sesshoumaru smiles through tears of joy and relief and chuckles softly. Inuyasha's brow quirks. "What's so funny Aniki?" Sesshoumaru sighs taking a deep breath. "I thought that you would not want this Sesshoumaru even if you knew the truth, but I was wrong. Forgive me my beloved otouto.

Inuyasha leans his forehead against his brother's. "How could I not. I look at it this way Sess. I have always loved you in one way or the other. I loved you as Kikyo and as Kagome.  
Why can I love you when you're whole and shinning with our love?" As the sun begins to raise behind them they both walk hand and hand way from Kagome's grave laying to rest the pain and sorrow of the past and walk forward into a bright new future.

AN/ No this isn't the end, just the closing of that part of the story. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them and see if I can make it a part of this. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far. R&R More to come in a week so. Ja ne for now.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I was planing on up dating about now, but I need to take some time with my family. I am sorry but I need to take a short break. I will up date before November. Please be forgive.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru Whole and Shinning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Catranel, Trowanel, Dual, Kenshiero, Kousheiro and Ramzeti.

AN/ Sorry that in has taken a bit to update; I had some personal things to take care of. Well enjoy. ;)

Chapter 6

Shippo was wake up when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walk in. Shippo smiles seeing them hand and hand happy that his Tou-chan would not be lonely anymore. "Morning Tou-chan; did you have a good walk?" Inuyasha sees the bright smile. "Yeah. So, Shippo you're up early. You ready to go?" Sesshoumaru notices the unspoken words be between father and son. Sesshoumaru chuckles softly at the two of them. "Shippo, this Sesshoumaru is happy to have your Tou-chan and yourself at the western palace. I hope it will be home to you. Rin is very happy about this as well." Shippo smiles and hopes to his feet. "I'm glad she wants me there, and even if it's not the same as here. I'm sure as long as my family is there it will be home Sesshoumaru Ji-sama." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha look at one another and blush.

Inuyasha looks at his feet as Sesshoumaru looks out the window. Inuyasha shakes his head to clear it. "Shippo I don't think calling Sesshoumaru, Ji-sama really fits anymore." Shippo titles his head and looks between the two. "Oh, Why not? Did something happen?" Sesshoumaru looks at Shippo for a moment blushes brighter and looks away saying. "Inuyasha and I are to be mated soon. We would like you blessing. Rin has given hers." Shippo smile widens. "That great. Is that the reason your eyes are blue, or does that have to do with Ka-chan and your future self?" Sesshoumaru blush lighten and he is able to look back at Shippo. "It is a little of both, but I am unsure how to explain further." Shippo looks at his Tou-chan. "So that's why you're so happy. I think that it will go to even better than I thought. I go gather everything."

Kouga waits for Inuyasha outside of the house that will soon be his home. It would be a little odd living in a house instead of a den, but it would give room for his rebounding pack. Part of his pack would be stay at the old den and the other half were going to be here with Ayame, their clubs and himself. It would be nice those his growing pack would have more room to hunt as well. He did being caretaker for Inuyasha's forest as well as Kagome and Kaede's graves. Inuyasha had helped him with his pack when he needed it. He and Inuyasha really become good friends. Things had really changed. "Hey, Kouga if you're through spacing out everything's ready." Inuyasha smirks as Kouga realizes he has been caught dreaming. "Yeah, well it took you long enough. If you got all your stuff I guess we'll head out, while Ayame and the kids get settled in." Sesshoumaru comes out with the last of Kagome's belonging that Inuyasha and Shippo had kept. "Sesshou-kun your eyes look different." Sesshoumaru sighs rolling his eyes at Kouga's nick name. "Yes, I am going though some changes. This Sesshoumaru is not sure of the end outcome, but I know there will be more."

Kouga rubs his chin think of what Dual had mentioned. "Oh right. I think Dual said that you going through the last of your growing transformation for adulthood and mating." Sesshoumaru look at Inuyasha as he shrugs at Kouga's comment. "Yes, Dual was correct in telling you that. I am." Kouga then gets a big smile on his face. "So, who's your chosen Sesshou-kun?" Sesshoumaru tenses. Inuyasha turns bright red. "You must not tell anyone not even your mate, before the formal announcement. Tell me you will do this." Kouga see the blush out Inuyasha face and notice Sesshoumaru rare nervousness. "Sure I won't tell a soul." Sesshoumaru look to Inuyasha and then to Kouga after a deep breath. "Inuyasha and I are to be mates." Kouga smiles. "Great I'm glad to… WHAAAAAAAATTT. When did this happen I mean I know you two are close and have deep bond, Inuyasha what about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha told him about everything had happened and about Kagome, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru all be parts of the same soul and the encounters with their future selves.

Kouga was floored to say the least. "Man this is big. It's weird but if you put Kikyo and Kagome's personalities' together it would be a lot like Sesshoumaru, but just not as stuffy, no offences Sesshou-kun. So in a weird way that makes sense. I'm happy for you, and I'm to know that you two won't be alone any more. I mean you have both been in sad shape for a while now." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both happy and relieved that Kouga had taken it well. It helps them to gage how others would take it. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone." The three of them talk until Shippo came out with the rest of his belonging and said their good byes to the villagers. Sesshoumaru thought of how happy Rin would be and how loud and whinny Jaken would be, and how Ramzeti and Kousheiro would torment him to no end about them being right about himself and Inuyasha. Yes in was going to be very loud when they first arrive and for once he was looking forward to it.

AN/ I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it has been a long time coming, but bare with me. My mate and I are in the process of moving, and my Mommy and Papa are going through relationship problems, so I have a lot on my plate. I will update as soon as I can. I hope I will be able to pick up on writing more after the New Year. R&R please. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

An/ I will be placing my fics. On hold for a bit. I have some family issues. Please forgive me. I will resume as soon as things have settled more.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshoumaru: Whole and Shinning

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha, but I do own the OCs.

Chapter 7

It had taken half the day, but they had reached the village near the Western Palace. Kouga smiles at the sight of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they spoke with the villagers as they settled into their new homes. Kouga thinks to himself. _"I think it just may work out for them. This is the happiest I've seen them since Kagome died. Well, I better get back to Ayame and our cubes; they'll be waiting on me." _Kouga walks up and claps Inuyasha on the back. "I may not want to but I need to be…Whoa! ... Yasha your eyes are turning green!" Sesshoumaru turns Inuyasha to face him and smiles. "He right otouto. Your eyes are green along the outside edges." Inuyasha smirks and then frowns. "This means we won't look the same anymore. Our eye won't be the same color."

Sesshoumaru smiles as his thumb rubs the slowly forming marking on Inuyasha's cheeks. "It only means we are maturing. We had our father's eyes before, and now we will have our own." Kouga scratches his chin. "Ya know my eyes turned bluish-green when I started to mature. They were brownish-gold when I was a cube. I guess that means you're still pups." Kouga puts his hands in the air when he see them glaring at him. "No, I mean I know you're still young. Younger than me at least. Well, gota' get back. Cognates' again. See ya at the ceremony."

Sesshoumaru shakes his head, and Inuyasha tilts his head with a rueful smile. "Well, Sess, how do you like that. Typical Kouga gone in a whirl." Sesshoumaru chuckles lightly. "I suppose he is not yet accustom to you and I picking back." Inuyasha smiles brightly at his future mate. "Yeah, he just needs to come around more. We need to get to the palace now don't we?" Sesshoumaru looks at the sun. "Yes, we do. Shippo has most likely arrived ahead of us, and Rin will be helping him settle in."

At the Palace

Rin smiles handing Shippo things from his bags as he puts them away. "Rin, What do you think of everything?" "I am very happy. You and Uncle will never be far away, and Sesshoumaru-sama will no longer be lonely." Shippo stops. "What would you think of us being brother and sister?" Rin brightens even more. "That would make this Rin very happy." Rin hugs Shippo tightly. Shippo smiles as they pull away. "I'm happy too, but I just don't know if I can think of you as my sister." Rin huffs at this. "And why not? This Rin loves Shippo just as much as Sesshoumaru-sama loves Uncle." Shippo frowns slightly and sighs. "I know, but can you love me in that way?" "Of course This Rin…" Rin stops realizing what Shippo was saying. "Shippo nii-chan is in love with Rin?" Shippo looks at Rin with sadness in his eyes. "But you don't feel the same do you, Rin?"

AN/ Please forgive for taking so long. Most of the trouble has been dealt with, so I should be able to update at least once a month. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru: Whole and Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the oc's.

Chapter 8

3 month had pasted since Inuyasha and Shippo had moved into the palace, and that were slowly settling down. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were getting everything ready for the Mating Ceremony that would be taking place in the next few moons. Shippo and Rin were beginning to grow very close, and Rin was beginning to fall in love with Shippo. Jaken was overjoyed that Inuyasha was going to be Sesshoumaru's mate and not some she demon who would only make his master bitter. Dual and Kenshiero made it a point to drop by on a weekly bases to make sure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were growing in their relationship and reverting. There had been no signs of Catranel and Trowanel and of late; even though Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were starting to look like them. Kouga and Ayame had been invited to eat dinner with them once a month.

Life was pretty good, but one thing worried Inuyasha. "Sesshou why is it that you never said anything about them being a part of you until now?" Sesshoumaru looks from the fish he had been watch as they sat by the koi pond. "What did you say my love?" Inuyasha huffs. "Why is you didn't tell Kikyo and Kagome were apart of you until you came to ask me to be your mate?" Sesshoumaru stares at the water. "I would have told when Kikyo died, but you and I were in conflict and you were morning that part of me. I fear you would not have believed this Sesshoumaru and said it was a cruel joke. I asked Kagome if she would seek a time to tell you, but she feared the same." Inuyasha sat there in shock. "You want to tell me?" Sesshoumaru nods. "I wish you weren't right about me thinking that it would have been a cruel joke when Kikyo died, but I would have at the time, but looking back now. Things started to change between us then. We stopped fighting against each other and started fighting together. I wish you or Kagome would have told me."

Inuyasha touches Sesshoumaru's cheek. Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha sharing deeply into his eyes. "If Kagome would have told you would you have take this Sesshoumaru as your mate soon? Do you think we would not have been so foolish?" Inuyasha smiles softly moving his hand from his cheek to his hair. "I don't know about what if, but I do know that I love you and that I have always loved and always will love you even when we're in the afterlife." Sesshoumaru smiles back tears running down his face. "I love you my beloved Inuyasha, my otouto. I can never stop loving you." Inuyasha begins kissing Sesshoumaru softly. *SPASH* A very wet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru look back over their shoulders at very sheepish Rin and Shippo. "Oh no Shippo, we got Chichiue and Tou-chan all wet. We're going to be in trouble. Inuyasha softly growls.

"Shippo, Rin how many times have we told you not to play kamade near the pond?" Shippo steps in front of Rin. "I take full responceablty for this, and we will remember the next time we play." Sesshoumaru smirk at Inuyasha and whispers in his ear. "Shall we put them into the pond to get their ball?" Inuyasha smirks as well. "Well aright, but you can't play kamade for a few weeks." Rin and Shippo sigh in relief until. "But in the mean time you have to get your ball. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha proceed to pick up Rin and Shippo wade out into the pond and drop them in it. "Chichiue, this Rin is not happy with this." Sesshoumaru laugh. "Your Chichiue was not happy about his time with Tou-chan being interrupted as such. It is a nice day for a swim."

AN/ Hope you enjoyed it. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

I will no longer be writing on . I need to focus on writing for God. I love read fics. and writing them but books are what I need to write. Please forgive me, but I need to put God first.


End file.
